Seducing Lord Aesc
by Shirogane-Aesc
Summary: Snape is just about to be killed upon the discovery of his treachery when all h*ll breaks loose, or should I say, all elves and vampires. The Dark Lord is struck down, and Snape has a very important task... seduce the savior. Snarry OP!Harry
1. Chapter 1

"Severus… I've found you to be a traitor.. prepare to die." He did not try to escape, wards had already been placed to prevent that. Miracle of miracle however someone apparated in as the last syllable of Kedavra was being uttered. In a flash of light there was a man in black and shining emerald green standing there with waves of magic that no one present had ever felt before rolling off of him in waves. Between the Dark Lord set to soon take over and the spy Severus Snape. With a loud crack the speeding green light was diverted from its path sent instead to the side-hitting the slightly mad Bellatrix Lestrange dead-on-deflected by a plain utilerian dagger wrapped in leather which was then drawn back and thrown spiraling into Voldemorts chest. All of the circles had been called to see the traitors demise, and seeing their lord killed, instantly many charged the mysterious assassin with their wands only to be killed themselves by two newly drawn identical daggers by the same man or intercepted by the teams of people in blood red and black or brown and green clothing that had began flashing in much the same as his savior had. Some the potions master recognized as vampires as they mercilessly ripped into the death eaters and the other fighters he realized were high elves with long flowing hair using both their unique magic as well as bows and swords to decimate the black robed minions. Eventually all of the Dark Lords followers had either fled or were dead or stunned or otherwise incapitated on the floor, the ranks of the other side though were all alive and those wounded were helped out leaving Severus standing in the middle of the carnage reverted back to the state of shock he had snapped out of breifly to help in the battle efforts. Lucius he noted, was alive and well, and was making his way over. He too, had changed sides. Once the blonde haired man was almost over him he asked the question that had been plaguing him from the second the brown handle of the blade struck his old masters chest.

"He is dead then?"

"Yes Severus, well and truly."

"And who are these people?"  
"High Elves and Vampires by the looks of it, though I've never heard of them working together before. How is it we are still alive?"

They both looked up as one of the vampires who wore the red cloaks came over. "You are alive because you are on the right side, my friends. Do you need to be escorted somewhere?"

"Who are you, who was that man that killed the dark lord." demanded Malfoy getting straight to the matter.

"I am Agorith the man who killed Voldemort, is our leader."

"And what does your group now intend to do?" Snape asked smoothly hoping a new bout of insanity with more powerful beings was not about to begin.

"Right now we are going to portkey all the captured to the Ministry, and then we go back to our homes."  
"But why did you fight the dark lords forces?" The blonde wondered

"Voldemort was bringing evil and unneeded death to our worlds, the elves and us could have truthfully stayed out of most of the conflict for a while yet, but our leader convinced us to help end the bloodshed of innocents, and so we aided him, that is all. He did send me over here to see if you had injuries or wanted an escort somewhere, so what say you?"

Both of the spy's glanced at each other, they both wanted more information. "We both have some cuts, nothing minor" Snape confessed.

"And what's your name, I know he is Malfoy, I've seen him before but?"  
"I am Severus Snape" the vampire stared at him for a long moment.

"Our leader will be wanting to attend to you personally then Lord Prince no matter the majority of your injuries, please, wait, while I fetch him." Where before the dark creature had seemed a trifle impatient after hearing the sallow man's name he seemed all respecting.

"What was that about?" the aristocrat queried seeing the behavior odd as well. "I am Malfoy but you are Lord Prince and apparently going to be 'attended to personally' by the vamps and elves leader?!"

Tight black armor and a beautifully emerald colored flowing cloak, the impressive man came over and immediately spoke forgoing any pleasantries.

"This will fill with almost any potions you need" He gestured to a black opal bottle with a panther and raven carve on it and held on a finely crafted silver chain. "please make use of It Lord Prince, I apologize but I must attend to my allies, should you need an escort Agorith has agreed to attend to you." He swept away as quickly as he had entered.


	2. Chapter 2

"This will fill with almost any potions you need" He gestured to a black opal bottle with a panther and raven carve on it and held on a finely crafted silver chain. "please make use of It Lord Prince, I apologize but I must attend to my allies, should you need an escort Agorith has agreed to attend to you." He swept away as quickly as he had entered.

"Healing draught level 2." Severus muttered quickly downing it before handing it over to Lucius, whom said the same, relying on the Potions Master expertise to know what they needed. To his dismay, the bottle did not fill as it had for his friend and it was passed back to be refilled again before he could take it.

"Your patronus is a panther, isn't it Severus?" he wondered.

"Yes, and I have a raven familiar." He contemplated the oddity realizing he was magically attuned to black opal as well.

Finally Agorith returned, quietly sitting on the ground with the other two.

"You've said you've seen me before." Lucius questioned eager to start getting more answers as it seemed the vampire was inclined to give out more information.

"I have been on surveillance for you on a few occasions." Here he turned to Severus. "I have not however, seen you before." He looked slightly rueful as he stated "I wasn't quite high rank enough yet, I am still a fledgling, though my fighting has given Æsc reason to allow me to assist you at the moment."

Both of the wizards were now slightly uneasy. "Surveillance?" The blond questioned.

"Well, surveillance for you, Mr. Malfoy, we wanted to be sure that you were not one of the Voldemorts, but it was actually more of a protection system stationed around you, Lord Prince."

"And who is Æsc?" This time it was Severus who inquired.

The vampire fledgling gave a lopsided grin. "Our leader."

"You know, I am actually a Lord." Lucius pointed out. "And Severus isn't even formally acknowledged as part of the Prince line."

"We address very few wizards with the title Lord, but out of deference to Æsc Severus Snape is acknowledged as Lord Prince."

"Why?" came the baritone voice with a slight narrowing of eyes.

An elf who had been previously healing hear the conversation and bounded over. "Æsc is infatuated." She stated matter of factly.

"Julissa, do not speak of Æsc like that." the vampire hissed.

"Someone ought to tell Lord Prince, Æsc deserves to be happy like no one else. But you know he wouldn't tell the wizard, he would just watch from afar and pretend to be happy for everyone else. Its just how he is, I am simply taking matters into my own hands. You know Æsc doesn't understand, he has terrible self-esteem." The black haired elf argued fiercely. She turned back to the wizards after receiving a sharp nod of assent from Agorith.

"I've never met the man before." Severus stated feeling slightly nervous having deduced from the conversation that the person who had just slayed the Dark Lord without a second thought and was leader of the high elves and vampires was for some reason infatuated with him. Suddenly all of them felt a chill of power rush over them as two men walked up to them.

"Why, its Severus Snape." One said. Elven, he recognized form the green and brown clothing opposite of the black and red clothing of the vampires.

"Æsc is no man." The vampire with him said with a dark chuckle.

"May I ask your names?" Lucius butted in abruptly.

"Arnauld Lemercier Duvainor" The vampire stated with a mocking bow.

"Silevon Minion-Arnon Arthon" The elf said cocking his head to the side to study the wizards.

Apparently, the elf's curiosity was well founded as both of the wizards recognized the names and their meanings.

"Power, unspeakable, beautiful darkness. Shining white, first son, royal, exalted." Snape murmured to himself listing the meaning of each of their names, everyone else heard and was impressed with his knowledge.

"The single King of the vampires elected by the council after the last Shadowfang royal passed, and bringing the new line named Darkshade. And the uncrowned elf prince as an only son with both parents still living if my memory serves correct." Lucius analyzed.

"Yes." The elf seemed slightly surprised at both of the wizards acknowledgement of their names. "And your name is?"

"Lucius Malfoy, though I wonder why everyone knows Severus' name and not mine?"

"Let's say we have a personal interest in our Lord Prince." the smile that crept onto the vampires face gave all present a shiver up their spine.

"What personal interest?" Snape gave no sign of his growing discomfort at having two of the oldest and most powerful beings in the world having a 'personal interest' in him, he thought Agorith and Julissa paying such close attention to him disturbing enough.

"You can do something that neither of us have succeeded in after years of trying." Silevon said leaning forward with an eager glint in his eyes.

"Yes?" Snape's eyebrows rose incrediculously, what did they think he could do that these two couldn't in a matter of years, if they couldn't, frankly, he was sure it was impossible.


End file.
